


Secretary Yoon?

by wonuclb



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, CEO!Seungcheol, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Secretary!Jeonghan, model!jeonghan, side!seoksoo, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonuclb/pseuds/wonuclb
Summary: The CEO of Choi Malls was looking for a Secretary.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK
Kudos: 24





	Secretary Yoon?

"CEO Choi, should we hire a new Secretary for you?" his good friend Seokmin asked.

Lee Seokmin, He is his good friend Hong Jisoo's (goes by the name Joshua) Secretary. 23 years of age and a living happy pill, always knows how to separate playtime and work. Seungcheol was grateful for him. "Thank you Secretary Lee,"

The boy smiled, "No problem."

Its been 3 months since Seungcheol had a Secretary. Now, he only has Seokmin, Jisoo, and himself. The three of them are currently in a coffee shop near their office since Seokmin suggested that all of them should go out more, and the two agreed.

"You know sir Choi-" Seokmin started but was only cut off by Seungcheol, "Please don't call me sir when outside. I want to be friendly" The boy nods at him in agreement, and Seungcheol smiles.

Seokmin continued, "You know Seungcheol hyung, I think you should get a Secretary. Seeing you do all the work hurts, especially since you're the CEO you have more work than us. I think you should get one now," He thought of it for a while. Sure his previous one decided to hit on him, even if he was still young but just because he's the CEO doesn't mean that people can take advantage of him.

"He's right." Jisoo agreed and continued, "You may be at ease right now but as your friend, you need a Secretary."

Seungcheol leans back, "Give me reasons then maybe I'll approve."

Jisoo and Seokmin looked at each other, then looked at Seungcheol back. "Well for starters, you're single." Jisoo told him and Seungcheol swore he spat his coffee, giving a slight stain on his business suit. "He stuttered, "W- what does it have to do with the Secretary?"

"Because you are lonely and you need a friend?" Seokmin's sentence turned into more of a question, thinking it was the easiest question in his life.

Seungcheol stared at the two of them, "I need new friends this idea sucks."

Seokmin continued, "That's the thing: you have no close friends. If you replace me and Jisoo hyung, you won't get the same hype"

"What about Jihoon?" Seungcheol asks, Seokmin sighed "Choi Seungcheol. He is dating Soonyoung, so when you two hang out and when Soonyoung calls Jihoon for a cuddle he'll leave you out in the streets because his boyfriend is more important than you."

"Makes sense," Seungcheol said in defeat. "So are we hiring a new Secretary now?" Seokmin smiles widely

Jisoo frowned, "Didn't I told you yet? I prepared in advanced. My used to be roommate back in College came back here from a Paris photoshoot and is trying to be a Secretary."

"Oh yeah we talked about that, sorry" Seokmin sent Jisoo a sheepish smile.

A week later, Jisoo called Seungcheol. "Your Secretary just texted me, he said that he needs to know where your room is since he's new." _So my Secretary is a he? this shouldn't be that hard,_ Seungcheol mentally told himself. "Vice Chairman Hong, thank you but please send him my number so I can assist him."

"Will do CEO Choi," and that was Jisoo's last reply before he ended the call and send Seungcheol's number to his new Secretary.

Minutes later an Unknown Number called, "Hi! This is Yoon Jeonghan, CEO Choi?" _his voice,_ Seungcheol wanted to say that but instead he had to be formal, "Hi Secretary Yoon I'm Choi Seungcheol. CEO of Choi Corp and I'm sorry my friend had to disturb you,"

"Oh It's no problem I was looking for a job anyway. May I ask where your office is?" Jeonghan asked and Seungcheol gave him directions from the entrance, to his office. The boy admired the place, _its neat and clean almost like a hotel,_ Jeonghan thought.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Seungcheol didn't even bothered opening the door as he was busy doing the paperwork, filling out the schedules he can attend. The boy feels like he's a Secretary instead of a CEO.

"Hi I'm Yoon Jeonghan." The boy heard, and looked at the visitor; or _his secretary._

Seungcheol knew that no one had ever taken his breathe other than Jeonghan. He looked like he just got out of a fairy tale story, and that made Seungcheol melt.

Jeonghan brought his hand up, "I'm Yoon Jeonghan nice to meet you!"

He admitted, Jeonghan's smile was everything and he will do anything to keep that smile on his face. "CEO Choi, or you can call me Seungcheol. Hope to work with you, Mr. Yoon"

"It is my pleasure, Mr. Choi"

A few weeks later, the two dropped the honorifics when they were just by themselves. Jeonghan prepared a coffee for Seungcheol, who was signing and authorizing papers for Choi Malls.

Yes, Seungcheol is the CEO of Choi Malls; one of the biggest Malls in the whole world. Jeonghan felt bad that the latter was by himself when he didn't knew that Seungcheol worked on his own, barely eating since he's too focused on paper works.

Jeonghan looked at the time, _10:20 pm._ He sighed and looked across the desk where Seungcheol was still signing papers, but failed miserably when Jeonghan caught him dozing off his desk.

"Sir Choi I think that's enough of work today, let's continue this tomorrow." Jeonghan started but Seungcheol woke up from his sleep and continued, "You can go home Sir Yoon. I need to finish these papers because the delivery workers needs authorization from me."

Jeonghan sighed, "Then I won't leave you then" and sat beside Seungcheol as he leans on his shoulder. The boy smiled softly as he continued signing papers, "Thank you."

Morning came and both of Seungcheol's friends were mad. Seokmin, Joshua, and Seungcheol always waited for each other near the entrance.

Joshua was holding Seungcheol's coffee as he looked at his watch, "Where is that man?"

"Maybe he stayed.." Seokmin claimed as he sipped his now-cold coffee.

And so the two stopped waiting for Seungcheol and checked in, their attendance registered as they walked near the boy's office. They both knocked at the door three times, no answer. Joshua opened the door only to find Seungcheol and his Secretary, Jeonghan, sleeping on his own desk while holding a pen on his right hand and holding Jeonghan's hand on his left.

Joshua smiled at the image in front of him. He's happy that Seungcheol didn't feel lonely anymore because of him and Seokmin. Yes, the Secretary and the Chairman are secretly dating and only their CEO knows since he supports them and is their only friend through Choi Malls.

"What happened?" Seokmin whispered as Joshua closed the door.

"The CEO and the Secretary are sleeping, let's not disturb them." Joshua smiled as he went out, finding the Elevator so they could leave them both.

Seokmin took that as the _Seungcheol-hyung and Jeonghan-hyung are soulmates I knew it_ code. He shrugged and followed his boyfriend, also known as the Chairman.

Seungcheol woke up with a stiff neck and felt a heavy weight on his left shoulder. The older looked at his left in curiosity and sees a head, Who is he?

It only took a second that he realizes it was his Secretary that was leaning onto him. Seungcheol took the time to admire Jeonghan's looks.

His face is in good shape, perfect for modeling. His hair is fluffy, and Seungcheol wanted to go in bed and cuddle with him.

After looking at him and memorizing his looks a features, Jeonghan's eyes fluttered open and met with Seungcheol's own.

Jeonghan muttered a low "Hey" and Seungcheol swore he is going to be the death him, he just knew it.

Seungcheol replied, "Hey how''s your sleep?" Jeonghan lifted his head up as he stretched his arms while yawning, and the older couldn't help but frown at the loss of warmth on his shoulder. "To be honest that was one of the best sleeps I had in a while, your body warmth comforted me"

He smiled and frowned a few seconds later rememberinb Jeonghan was suppose to go home, "I'm glad. Oh and also sorry for making you stay here with me,"

Jeonghan shushed him and grinned, "It's okay Cheollie I offered no need to say sorry."

The older felt butterflies in his stomach, "Ch- cheollie?"

"Yeah why?"

"N- nothing..." Seungcheol looked anywhere but Jeonghan,

"Aww is my baby Cheollie blushing?"

"NO! I- I mean ye-" The boy stopped as he felt a pair of soft lips placed on his own, it was Jeonghan's lips.

They stayed like that for a minute as they pulled out in need of air, and Seungcheol can't help but compliment. "Your lips are soft,"

Jeonghan blushed, "Thank you."

Their was a long pause before Seungcheol spoke up. "How old are you again? I'm sorry I just needed to know because if I did this to someone I might die in the hands of my grandparents so I-" He paused as he felt Jeonghan's lips on his again.

Jeonghan pulled away again, "You're very talkative you know. Oh and I'm the same age as you,"

Seungcheol's heart was beating fast, "D- do you wanna be by b- boyfriend? I promise I'm not bad" he stuttered and Jeonghan can't help but giggle at his almost-boyfriend's antics.

"Yes." Jeonghan giggled softly and kissed Seungcheo again,

The next year was a blur. Jeonghan ended up stopping being Seungcheol's Secretary because his long break was finished and started working as a model again. Seungcheol can't help but frown, he misses his boyfriend already.

Their first anniversary is in a week and Jeonghan was in Paris, doing some fashion show. Seungcheol decided to support and cheer on him by showering their chats with "I love you" "You worked hard!" and mostly "I miss you" but they were planning to meet again.

"Missing him already eh?" Joshua teasingly nudged Seungcheol's arm, who is looking at his phone and refreshing him and Jeonghan's chat room.

Seungcheol sighed, "Shua I miss him..."

"I know.. But I think you two should do it," Joshua said as Seungcheol's head perked up. "Do what?"

Now the younger was smirking, "You know.. the deeds?"

Seungcheol turned red, "Hong Jisoo you're so dirty-! and I thought you're the holy one in this trio" the boy sighed in frustration as Joshua chuckled at Seungcheol.

"I'm sorry, but I think it's time. You and Jeonghan-hyung love each other very much and honestly? I think you should propose to him already."

Seungcheol stopped talking as he made a mental note to try it on their anniversary and got back to his phone refreshing him and Jeonghan's chat on Kakao Talk.

A week later, Seungcheol got a knock from his apartment.

"Coming!" He was cooking dinner for himself as someone knocked on his door. Seungcheol left the washed bell peppers on a cutting board and opened the door only to get attacked by a pair of lips on his own.

They pulled away and Seungcheol couldn't believe his eyes, it was his boyfriend Jeonghan.

Jeonghan grinned and walked inside Seungcheol's apartment, closing the door as he shifts closer on the couch so that their thighs press together to Seungcheol's again.

"This- I swear that this isn’t what I was planning for our Anniversary..." Jeonghan mumbles against Seungcheol's lips, the older wasn't complaining though.

Seungcheol forgot about his dinner as he pulled away from Jeonghan, "Let's go to my room we can't fuck here in the entrance." Jeonghan chuckled, "Sure."

The sun rays hitting Seungcheol's face. It was morning.

He and Jeonghan were in bed, naked. _I love him,_ he told himself.

Seungcheol admired Jeonghan from head to toe, not leaving anything behind.

"Hannie," the older knew Jeonghan was just pretending to be asleep.

Jeonghan smiled softly and hummed, "Hmm?"

"I love you." Jeonghan fluttered his eyes open and grinned as he leaned in for a morning kiss, "I love you too Cheollie. Now shut up and cuddle with me~" He whined.

Seungcheol laughed at his boyfriend and followed Jeonghan's orders, "Okay Hannie."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was somewhat readable, I'm sorry about my writing style!
> 
> talk to me on [Instagram.](https://intagram.com/cheoluvs)


End file.
